The Story of Roach
by Cosmicguy
Summary: This is a story about Roach and a different way his story could've happened differently.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The FNG

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it's not at all good. I don't own anything relating to Modern Warfare 2 or 3, only my OCs and alterations to the story. Enjoy :)**

Three men stood in a small, dark room. One of them speaks up, an around 70-year-old American behind a desk.

?: Gentlemen.

Another man, who was around his mid to late 30s, spoke in a deep, Scottish voice.

?: General Shephard.

Shephard: I have some news for you.

The third man spoke up, speaking in a sort of East London accent.

?: Good or bad?

Shepherd: Price, its news from a US General. It's bad.

Price was silent.

The Scottish man, named MacTavish, spoke.

MacTavish: *sigh* What is the news?

Shephard: We have an FNG, former medic from the 1st BN of the Yorkshire Regiment (one of the best regiments in the British Army).

Price: Interesting, will he be replacing the last medic we had?

Shepherd: Correct. MacTavish, you'll be mentoring him about the 141.

MacTavish: When is he coming in?

Shepherd: Today. Inform Lt. Riley about him and get the rest of the 141 readies for his arrival in the rec room.

Price and MacTavish: Yes sir.

Price and MacTavish exit the room and, on their way to the base's rec room, cross paths with Riley who wore a black mask, skull balaclava and red sunglasses and preferred to be called by his callsign, Ghost.

Price: Ghost, we need a word.

Ghost spoke in a Manchester accent.

Ghost: Yes Captain, what is it?

Price: We've got a new FNG, callsign Roach, go get the men in the cafeteria and bring them to the rec room.

Ghost: Understood, sir.

At least half an hour later, the rest of the 141 had flooded into the room, awaiting Shephard to appear and introduce the FNG to them. This included Scarecrow, Archer, Chemo, Meat, Royce, Toad and Ozone. They were all talking about the FNG and what they knew, all Ghost told them was that there was an FNG and that they would meet him in the rec room. That's all they knew. Some of the members speculated about the FNG being a woman, some speculated about the backstory and they would never shut up with the speculation even after being told multiple to shut up by both MacTavish and Price. The last time they were told to shut up was by Shephard and everyone followed his orders probably due to fear of court-martialling. When they got the order they immediately stood up and saluted.

Shepherd: At ease and sit down.

Everyone did so.

Shepherd: As you are all aware, we have an FNG coming in today. Well here he is.

The door opened in the slowest speed anyone in the room had ever seen and out of the door came a 6'3'' man with a slight muscle to him. His face was covered in stubble with short, dirty blonde hair and black eyes. For the first few seconds after he walked in, everything was silent until Shepherd spoke.

Shepherd: Introduce yourself.

FNG: Hi uhm… I'm Gary. Gary 'Roach' Sanderson.

Roach spoke in a West Yorkshire accent but more urban and with a slight hint of Manchester.

Shepherd: Introduce yourself to the others, Roach. I have some personal business to attend to.

Shepherd said this as the door closed.

MacTavish: So, I guess I'm mentoring you.

Roach: I guess so.

MacTavish: I'm Captain MacTavish.

Roach: Nice to meet you, sir.

MacTavish: No, just call me MacTavish or Captain.

Roach: Got it.

Price: I'm the your other captain, Price.

Roach: Got it.

Ghost: And I'm your Lieutenant, Ghost.

The voice of Ghost was familiar to Roach but he didn't talk to him about it yet.

Roach: Yeah. It's nice to meet you too.

Ghost felt like Roach's voice was familiar as well but also didn't talk to him about it yet. The rest of the introductions were short but sweet. The rest of the day was short. MacTavish showed Roach around the base showing him the shooting range, the cafeteria and the barracks. That night, as he slept above MacTavish, Roach tried to remember his childhood, hoping to find a voice similar to that of Ghost's. Ghost also searched his memories to search for any mention of 'Gary Sanderson'. Both to no avail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kingfish

_[SGT. Gary 'Roach' Sanderson 05:58:13 – Day 1 Unknown Location]_

I was rudely awoken by and got up from the uncomfortable bunks listening to the sound of Price shouting every swear word in existence, some of which I didn't know exist. MacTavish later told me that Price's outburst is usually a sign of a prank by either Archer or Royce. After Price's reading of a dictionary of swear words, MacTavish ordered us to head to the war room for a mission briefing. Just one problem, MacTavish never showed me where the war room is. Crap.

"Uh, Sandman?" I said, the nervousness in my voice clear.

"Yeah, Roach?" Said Sandman.

"I don't know where the war room is."

"*_sigh_* You know the place you first saw all of us?"

"Yeah?"

"THAT'S THE WAR ROOM!"

Sandman shouted so loud I'm pretty sure the other half of the world hear him. His sudden outburst was pretty jarring, and my anxiety started to grow. Sandman noticed my crumpled mess on the floor. He got me up, regret painted on his face, and lead me to the war room. It was hard to describe to describe Sandman from what I saw of him. He didn't have much about him that stood out about him, but he seemed to be a decent guy. When I got to the dimly lit war room, I was one of the first ones there, so I found a seat near to MacTavish and waited for the general to enter the room. By the time Shephard entered, all the Task Force, had filtered into the room.

"Gentlemen."

"Sir!" Almost everyone else immediately responded like Shephard controlled their minds.

"I have a new operation for you. Operation: Kingfish."

"What is the objective of it, sir?" Asked Ghost.

"To capture or kill Kingfish."

"Who and where's Kingfish?" Asked MacTavish.

"He is currently in Karkonosze Mountains, Ukraine. That's all you need to know. You have 30 hours. Dismissed."

After sitting on those uncomfortable chairs for nearly 3 hours, it was a relief to stand up and exit the room. After an uneventful rest of the day and a few hours of sleep, there were 2 hours until we had to go Russia. I went to the armoury to load up on weapons. I picked out a G36C with ACOG, a USP45, 4 frags, 4 9-bangs and breaching charges. I put my headgear on which included a black mask, a helmet and goggles. As we loaded up onto the plane, I thought to myself,_ this should be an easy first mission. What could go wrong? _I was put in bravo team with Price, MacTavish and Ghost. We are joking said that instead of bravo team, we should be called Britain team since we were all from Britain. (**A/N check Roach's Wiki page**) We ran out of the plane and we took out some lingering guards. We moved through the surrounding forest while we waited for Sandman, Frost and Spectre 6-4 took out some guards out on patrol. We rushed out of the forest to a wall while being shot at. After spectre 6-4 took them out, we moved to the target building.

"Clear right." Ghost announced after taking some guards out.

"Hallway, clear." I shouted out after killing three guards.

After Price took out some guards with his M1911 and moving down an enclosed hallway, we got to a wall.

"Roach, set up a breaching charge." Ordered Price.

"Yes sir" I set up the charge and stood clear as the explosion went off and threw a 9-bang into the room. After taking out the three soldiers who got 9-banged(kinky), we moved in. Ghost went in first, then Price, then MacTavish and finally me. There was no sign of Kingfish. We collected the intel that was there and something much worse.

"There hunting down Bravo team." Said MacTavish.

"BOMB! GET DOWN!" Shouted Price as a C4 went off. It was a trap. We rushed out of the building and headed to the evac point, Spectre 6-4 covering us until, out of nowhere, it exploded.

"KEEP MOVING!" Ordered MacTavish as debris fell everywhere. Another explosion went off, knocking MacTavish to the ground.

"SIR!" I shouted, rushing towards him to drag him to safety with another member of bravo team whose name I cant remember. I got to him and when I was dragging him, Price ordered us leave him while he covered us. I remember seeing every bullet he fired hit his target. When we got to the plane, Price got shot. When MacTavish noticed this he attempted to rush out of the plane to go to him, the only thing stopping him was me. The doors had closed before I saw anything else happen to Price. When we got airborne, MacTavish turned his grief into anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?" He screamed, standing up to confront me.

"I got you to safety!" I retorted.

"YOU SHOULD'VE SAVED PRICE!"

"THERE WASN'T ENOUGH TIME TO SAVE HIM! WE ALL WOULD'VE DIED IF WE TRIED TO SAVE PRICE! I'M SORRY SIR BUT IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO GET YOU TO SAFETY!" My headgear was still on. My eyes threw daggers into MacTavish. He fell to his seat, looking defeated. He had a massive wound on his face.

"Can I take a look at your wound?" I asked.

"Yes." I examined the wound.

"It won't kill you but it will leave a big scar. Just needs to be cleaned up." As I reached for my medical resources, I only had two questions on my mind: Why did MacTavish care so much about Price and who was Kingfish?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Aftermath

[SGT. Gary "Roach" Sanderson] [17:09:28 – Day 2] [Unknown Location]

Losing Price hit hard the 141 hard, especially MacTavish. No one mentioned it but we all knew it. Sometimes we talked about it in and amongst ourselves with concern in our voices but we never said anything about it to MacTavish himself because we all knew he was going through a lot, we didn't want to make it worse. EXCEPT TENT WHO DECIDED IT WAS AN INCREDIBLY SMART MOVE TO NOT ONLY MENTION PRICE, BUT MAKE FUN OF HIM FOR HIS CURRENTLY DEPRESSED STATE! WHAT A GREAT IDEA, TENT! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS TENT ANYWAY? Tent was almost immediately forced out of the task force which was a bit of a relief but it didn't at all help the good Scot get out of his mental state. He started drinking more, so bad to the point where Ghost, usually the one to focus on doing work, stepped in to help MacTavish. Eventually after months of hiding alcohol and bringing him to therapy, MacTavish started to get over losing Price, he never got over losing Price until we rescued him from that fucking gulag, but I'll save that story for later.

**A/N: And that's it. I've got plans for this story going forward but I'm going to take a break from this series for a bit while I focus on the original story that I'm currently working on over on Wattpad. See you over on Wattpad, also please review.**


End file.
